The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the MCC provides statistical support to Massey Cancer Center investigators. This recently expanded and refocused shared resource emphasizes the inclusion of biostatisticians in the initial stages of a research project, either preclinical or clinical, in order to enhance the scientific quality and ultimate success of the project. Statistical consultation and collaboration with personnel of the BSR provides guidance on experimental design, sample size requirements and power calculations, study plan development, analysis of the requirement of the statistical design, development of randomization and stratification procedures, interim analyses, and analysis of completed results. Biostatisticians also participate in review of MCC protocols in the PRMS and Monitoring Committees. Members of the shared resource function as collaborative members of research teams and are increasingly successful in gaining a portion of their support from peer-reviewed grants. The emphasis on the collaborative nature of the work of this shared resource has been a major factor in optimizing the effectiveness of the resource and aids in attracting and maintaining a staff of highly motivated, creative biostatisticians who are dedicated to their areas o interest/collaboration. In addition to collaboration at all levels in research projects and grant applications, faculty members of this shared resource provide the following services: 1) initial consultation to assist in assessment of feasibility determination and design for research projects and clinical trials; 2) data safety and monitoring; 3) methodologic research that applies directly to programmatic research at the Cancer Center; 4) training investigators through seminars and individual sessions and training of postdoctoral scientists and clinical fellows through the Clinical Research and Biostatistics training track. Support from the CCSG is critical to continued provision of high quality statistical input at the earliest phases of the research projects under consideration at the Massey Cancer Center.